An Invitation
by loveisnosin
Summary: Soi Fong has gotten a invitation to go to the Hot spring and it is sign off with a cat paw print...


**Author's Note**: This is my very first YoruSoi Fanfic, I know my english isn't that good, please forgive me, if you spot any mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy it, reviews and comments are loved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Invitation

Soi Fong is working in her office of Ni buntai, she has always been the strict Taichou and she always does her work but today there's something distracting her…an invitation on the side of a desk. Soi Fong looks at the invitation from the corner of her eyes and she blushes hard, she knows perfectly who it is from, Oomaeda looks at his Taichou and wonders what is wrong,

"Ehhh, Taichou?" he asks.

Soi Fong glares at Oomaeda, he squeaks and keeps quiet, Soi Fong checks the last few stacks of paperwork and once she is done she hands it to Oomaeda,

"Here, work on it," she growls at him. Oomaeda takes the stack of paperwork from his Taichou and he is about to leave, he sees his Taichou getting up as well and grabs a card on her desk and heads to the door,

"I won't be back tonight," she says and she leaves the room. Oomaeda wonders what is going on, he sighs and let his Taichou be while he goes back to his work or when his Taichou gets back, he will be in for a good beating. Soi Fong shunpo heading to the gates, she holds the invitation to her heart as she recite the note written inside the invitation in her head.

_Soi Fong,_

_Wanna come to the hot spring with me. Take it as an apology I owe ya for leaving 100 years ago without a word? Please come to the Shihouin Family Hot Spring at 6pm sharp, see you there._

_Yoruichi_

Next to Yoruichi's name there's a cat paw print next to it, Soi Fong smiles to herself finally she can once again see Yoruichi-sama, may be tonight she can also finally tell Yoruichi her true feelings for her.

Once Soi Fong get there, she looks at the gates of the Shihouin Family Hot spring, Soi Fong looks at it awe, then a pair of arms wrap around Soi Fong and Yoruichi Shihouin whispers playfully,

"What are you looking at heh, Soi?" Soi Fong blushes and she struggles out of her hold, she then bows to the tan lady before her. Yoruichi then says,

"No need for manners, Soi Fong, let's go…I am in need of a good bath," Soi Fong nods to Yoruichi and follows her ex-commander into the Hot spring, Yoruichi points to a door at the left,

"You can change here, I have prepared some clothes for you," Yoruichi says, Soi Fong nods.

"A…Arigato Yoruichi-sama…" Soi Fong replies and a blush, Yoruichi then gives Soi Fong her trademark cat like grin,

"Don't mention, Soi Fong, see you in the spring then," Yoruichi says and she walks off to another room. Soi Fong sighs to herself and she makes her way into the room, she then changes into the bikini prepared for her and she grabs a towel wrapping around her body and she goes into the Hot spring, seeing that she get there first, she goes dips in the water first.

When Yoruichi steps into the Hot spring and sees Soi Fong, she grins, she sneaks up to Soi Fong and she takes off the towel and pulls it off, Soi Fong turns and looks at Yoruichi, "Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fong cries and blushes, Yoruichi puts the towel away.

"There's only the two of us, Soi Fong, so just relax," Yoruichi says, Soi Fong nods and tries hard not to blush, she sits next to Yoruichi and does nothing,

"Why are you blushing so much Soi Fong?" Yoruichi asks,

"What…you like me?" she adds.

Soi Fong blush even harder and she looks away from Yoruichi,

"No way, I…I …just admire you…Yoruichi-sama…and nothing else…" Soi Fong forces herself to say those, Yoruichi frowns at Soi Fong's words, she likes Soi Fong very much,

"Soi Fong…is it true? You just like as a commander and nothing else?" Yoruichi asks. Soi Fong pause and looks at Yoruichi, the pain and sadness can be heard clearly in Yoruichi's voice, Soi Fong gather her courage,

"No, it's not true, Yoruichi-sama!" she says out loud and she throws herself onto Yoruichi.

"I love Yoruichi-sama very very much… …but how could we be together?" Soi Fong asks,

"We can't possible be to…" before Soi Fong can say anymore, Yoruichi silences her with a soft kiss. Soi Fong is stun but slowly her instinct takes over, she wraps her arms around Yoruichi's neck and kisses her back, Yoruichi pulls away and looks at her,

"Soi Fong…I love you too…" Yoruichi mutters, tears form on Soi Fong's eyes that is all she needs to know. Soi Fong kisses Yoruichi once more, Yoruichi kisses her back, allowing their tongue to dance inside their mouths, Soi Fong pulls away and leans onto Yoruichi's chest and Yoruichi presses Soi Fong close to her.

Due to staying in the hot spring for too long, Soi Fong does not feel very well; Yoruichi has taken her to rest in the guest room, Soi Fong lies on the bed and she looks at Yoruichi who is wetting the towel in a small wooden tub of water.

"Gomen ne, Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fong mutters, Yoruichi smiles at her softly and she lays the wet cooling water over Soi Fong's forehead,

"It's no big deal, Soi Fong," Yoruichi says as she reaches Soi Fong's face, Soi Fong closes her eyes and enjoys Yoruichi's touch.

"Soi Fong, how do you feel now?" Yoruichi asks, Soi Fong open her eyes and she smiles at Yoruichi,

"I feel very much better now, Yoruichi-sama," she replies, Yoruichi leans down and kisses Soi Fong deeply, Soi Fong kisses back and wraps her arm around Yoruichi. Yoruichi pulls away and mutters,

"Soi Fong, I want you…and I want you now…I have control it for too long," Soi Fong looks at Yoruichi while Yoruichi's eyes shine with lust, Yoruichi kisses her once more, rolling her tongue into Soi Fong's mouth. Arousing Soi Fong in anyway she can, Yoruichi pushes the robes off Soi Fong's shoulder, Yoruichi traces down from her lips to her neck with kisses, she stops at the base of Soi Fong's neck, she nibs on the tender and sensitive flesh there making Soi Fong hisses into Yoruichi's ear, while Soi Fong's hands pushes Yoruichi's robe off and clings onto her shoulder.

Yoruichi moves down to starts to fondles the younger woman's breast, making Soi Fong arching her back slightly as she sighs, Soi Fong's body is being heated up by Yoruichi's every touch, Soi Fong sighs as Yoruichi explores her body with her mouth and her tongue. Soi Fong shivers in pleasure when the Goddess of flash buries her face between thighs and starts to passionately caress her most intimate spots with her so talented tongue, it does not take Soi Fong long before she reach her climax and comes.

Soi Fong breaths hard and looks at Yoruichi, she grins playfully and she rolls on her back and she then pins Yoruichi to the bed, Yoruichi looks at Soi Fong,

"You have your fun, now it's my turn," Soi Fong mutters, Yoruichi is surprise. Soi Fong kisses Yoruichi passionately; Yoruichi wraps her arms around the younger woman. With all the passion she is fondling the taller woman's body, her mouth fiercely covering it with greedy kisses, her teeth leaving cruel marks of desire, her feverish fingers and her tongue making trails of fire. Yoruichi arches her back and she moans, Soi Fong strokes Yoruichi's drench clit, Yoruichi pants,

"Soi Fong…" Soi Fong presses her fingers into Yoruichi,

"What the…Soi Fong…deeper…fas..." Yoruichi gasps loudly. Soi Fong kisses Yoruichi as she moves her fingers inside Yoruichi slowly increasing her speed, Yoruichi arches her back even more and she cries out in pleasure, when Yoruichi reaches her climax, Soi Fong removes her fingers and licks them. Yoruichi looks at Soi Fong and pulls her closer and kisses her deeply, Soi Fong returns the kiss without lacking any single bit of her passion towards her. Soi Fong lies on top of Yoruichi, Yoruichi plays with her hair,

"I will miss you if I return to the human world," Soi Fong winces softly, Yoruichi kisses her head,

"Silly, I can always come back at visit you…let say, this Friday night?" she suggests, Soi Fong looks at Yoruichi and nods,

"You got yourself a deal," she replies.


End file.
